


Choking On Violets? Sounds Like Fun.

by iamaturtle



Category: South Park
Genre: Animal Traits, Author is trans, Demon Tweek Tweak, Hanahaki Disease, Human/Monster Romance, Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Character, Trans Tweek Tweak, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaturtle/pseuds/iamaturtle
Summary: ''Hello. I would like to access The Living World. Uh, when? Ah, yes, um, tomorrow. Please. Five p-past morning. Uh, purpose of the visit? Oh, just wanted to see a friend. Haha, n-no, not like that. I just... Really miss him.''
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Choking On Violets? Sounds Like Fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please, if you see any mistakes, pls correct me. I have a disability that makes me unable to write proper sentences without fucking something up.

Blood. He was surrounded by blood.

He could feel his ribs breaking under the pressure of, what some would say, unrequired love. But this time, unrequired love took a different shape than just a mere chest pain.

He coughed, more blood covered lumps of petals coming from his lips.

Vines.

Vines took over his entire respiratory system. He could see the bumps and feel the deadly ropes on his ribs.

It all started with barely any roots.

Then, the plant started to grow.

Roots enveloped his entire heart in a vice grip, that loosened with every beat. Almost as if it was mocking him, keeping him alive, so he could choke. Choke on the petals, that reminded him of his ex-lover. So he could die suffering even more. 

Then, the petals came.

Later, entire flowers.

Vines were the last thing to grow. As if to envelop him in a tight embrace. As if saying goodbye. A goodbye he's not able to say.

Tweek's eyes drooped.

He could feel his body getting cold from the blood loss. He sliced his arteries open. He couldn't. He couldn't look at them. A petite girl, with light brown hair took his place. After he and Craig 'broke up'. No. They were only together for the city. But yet, somehow, the blonde still fell in love.

Tweek and Craig started dating in primary school. When Tweek was... Well, when he didn't know that it's not illegal to be yourself. To be a boy.

How that he thinks about it...

_Craig was probably disgusted_.

His breathing slowed down.

_I mean, come on. You started dating a girl, and the next thing you know, she thinks she's a boy_.

His life is slowly coming to an end.

_I love you, Craig. See you on the other side_.

Last breath left his mouth with a soft sound. 

_Pathetic_.

... 

And then, he opened his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I would like to continue this one holy shit----  
> the first chapter is kinda short, I know


End file.
